1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an expeller with a gas-bubble pump for a diffusion absorption plant.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Diffusion absorption plants, i.e. absorption plants with a pressure equalizing auxiliary gas are known since a long time as small refrigeration plants for use in domestic refrigerators. These absorption refrigeration apparatuses have been decisively improved regarding their efficiency, such an apparatus is e.g. extensively described in the Swiss patent no. 475 527. The improvement of the efficiency has been reached substantially by the expeller disclosed therein. If the expeller is equipped with a gas-bubble pump such as is also the case of the plant of the mentioned patent, no moving parts such as e.g. motor driven solution pumps are necessary. The diffusion absorption plants used in domestic refrigerators display, however, a relatively low output. Therefore, they are not suitable for large plants, e.g. for an air conditioning or for use as heat pumps in heating plants.
In diffusion absorption plants of a large output it is also necessary to convey a large quantity of heat to the expeller. The gas-bubble pump must be designed such that it can pump the liquid to a considerable height in order to provide the solution turnover with the necessary driving force. The attempt to simply increase the expellers with gas-bubble pumps for diffusion absorption plants of a large output used in domestic refrigerators must fail since the pump tube of the gas-bubble pump is not allowed to exceed a certain diameter because otherwise the slip between the gas bubbles and the liquid to be conveyed is too large and only quite small pumping heights are reached. It must be noted, additionally, that the gas-bubble pump is not only able to function in the operating state but handles also the quite critical starting process during the start-up.